


Stripper AU - First Meeting

by insanityintensifies, shortskirtleatherjacket



Series: Threads from the Stripper AU [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, First Meetings, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityintensifies/pseuds/insanityintensifies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortskirtleatherjacket/pseuds/shortskirtleatherjacket
Summary: How Mairon and Melkor met for the first time in the Stripper AU





	Stripper AU - First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind everyone:  
> Yes, this is Angbang. Yes, these are Mairon and Melkor. BUT this is an AU! An alternative universe. A modern setting. This is our happy AU. Please keep that in mind while reading this or don't read it if you don't like Angbang like that. It's that simple.

Mairon let his eyes wander through the audience, men and women alike, most in expensive-looking suits or costumes. The first row was all men, most of the heavier sort, with almost no hair left on their heads, sweat on their brows most likely from the temperature in the club and his dancing alike. He sighed internally, while they meant good money and would surely request a private dance later, he would still have to overcome his reluctance to get close to them and touch them during his dancing. Touching customers was the norm and being touched by them wasn’t forbidden either. And while his colleagues sometimes sold their body completely, Mairon was absolutely repulsed by it.

Directly in front of him, however, sat a man whose looks were in a high contrast to the men around him. He was taller, still had a full head of hair, his dark suit accentuated his athletic figure and he held himself with the aura of someone who had a lot of power in his hands. Sadly he wasn’t looking at him; he seemed more interested in his colleagues. That didn’t stop Mairon from looking at him, though. While he was circling the pole he let his eyes roam over the man’s form and caught himself hoping that he would arrange a private dance later, and hopefully  _before_  any of the others did.

During a complicated looking, but actually not that hard [pose](https://40.media.tumblr.com/2da12dea9f2cb3cfdd5ef58f148b352e/tumblr_nmnyjihEpo1sd6p51o1_400.jpg), where he was hanging almost completely upside down and only held in the air by his legs their gazes met and when he had to look away to continue his performance he had to admit he was intrigued. During the rest of the performance he kept looking back to the man in the first row and when the three dancers moved down to her knees, arched their back and began to move their hips in a seductive manner, the young man instead of watching the room, fixed his eyes on the man directly in front of him, never breaking eye contact.

As Melkor came to notice how often the main dancer’s gaze fell upon him, a knowing smirk settled on his face. He cocked an eyebrow as he watched, fingers tapping in beat with the music on the arm of his chair. His eyes travelled up the young man’s long legs, gaze settling on the way the muscles in his thighs moved as he danced. His eyes followed as the dancer turned himself nearly upside down, making brief eye contact before he glanced back up along the other’s body.

Even after the dancers had moved back to the floor, Melkor did not look away. His watchful gaze occasionally came to look the younger man in the eye, but he spent most of the time with his eyes focused  _right_  between the dancer’s hips. The way he moved was indeed seductive, and with the way Melkor had been picked out in the crowd, he was sure he would be getting a private dance as the night progressed. He  _liked_  this one…the intrigue overcame Melkor as he once again held eye contact, giving the dancer a small nod in appreciation.

A satisfied smirk came to rest on Mairon face when he noticed the man’s eyes resting on a specific part of his body, although he had to fight back a blush when the man looked back up to him and held the eye contact. Normally audiences looked away in that situation, embarrassed by it, even given the location. This one was apparently different. The young man had already noticed that he held himself in a certain way that gave away to the dancer that he had  _power_  in his hands, but there was something about that man he couldn’t quite place; something that demanded attention, something of authority.

While he was pondering about what it was that made the man in the audience seem different he continued his routine almost automatically, running his hands down his abs, swinging his hair by moving his head in a curricular motion, before he leaned forward and let himself fall to the floor, led singing his impact with his hands gracefully. The music stopped for a matter of seconds and it was slow, but powerful when it began to play again. All three dancers began to raise their torso from the ground, heads turned towards the ceiling, before they got to their feet again, accentuating every muscle through their incredibly slow movements.

With the beat of the music gradually getting faster again, they moved backwards, swaying their hips and running their hands down their sides, until they reached their poles again, moving around and against them in fluid motions until the music reached its fasted point and then abruptly ended on a drumbeat. Only slightly out of breath Mairon lifted his gaze again after he and the others had bowed to the audience, to search for the man he had picked out of the crowd, to get reassurance that the other was indeed interested in a private dance following the main show and he didn’t just imagine things.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the installments in this series are RPs from Tumblr, which I am posting here to have the Stripper AU all in one place. I might continue some of these as a fanfiction, but as for now all of these drabbles remain open-ended.


End file.
